


Without Wings

by Summerfields



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Jealousy, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Social Anxiety, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfields/pseuds/Summerfields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is dragging a huge grey mass behind him, and it's so, so heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Wings

It was the worst thing that could happen; when Stiles’ glanced at Derek and he _felt something_.

But it wasn’t love. It wasn’t love when he saw Derek kiss Erica but it was the feeling of something collapsing, something inside him that froze and shattered. 

He had been looking at him for a while now. Only small pockets of time at first but when he put all the moments together, he realized that he was chasing him all the time.

Because Stiles had looked at Derek before without being able to shut his mouth, and Derek would just stand there, growing more and more impatient while Stiles’ mind was looping and thoughts were crashing like mountains, but he was trying to reach out, his hands were trembling.

And afterwards Stiles’ would feel like Derek had given him yet another chance that he had screwed up.

It’s difficult to be yourself when you’re tired, and you want to make a good impression so you turn into vague copies of yourself that change depending on who you’re talking to.

_Maybe it’s for the best. Keep smiling._


End file.
